List of Songs 5
Songs In alphabetical order After the Love Has Gone (Earth, Wind & Fire) *Video 2 (Eagle Rock) 1990 Live in Japan *Video 1 (EarthWindandFireVEVO) *1979 Release as single, Lyric (metrolyrics.com) Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) (Christopher Cross) *Video 1 Live in DVD *1981 In Arthur (film), Lyric (metrolyrics.com) Blue Moon *1995 By The Mavericks in Apollo 13 (film) *Video 4-1 Video 4-2 : By Cybill Shepherd in Moonlighting (TV series) *Video 3 (with Lyric) 1961 Track 2 in Sinatra's Swingin' Session!!! (Frank Sinatra album) *Video 2 1956 Track 5, Side 2 of Elvis Presley (Debut album), Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *Video 1 (with Lyric) 1952 Track 3 in 10 inch LP, Billie Holiday Sings (1st album of Billie Holiday), Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1934 Original song (They Long to Be) Close to You *Video 2 2009 Single by Harry Connick, Jr., Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *Video 1 1971 Live by The Carpenters *1970 Track in Close to You (The Carpenters album), Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1963 Released as single by Richard Chamberlain as "They Long to Be Close to You" Hello Again (Return to Forever, RTF) *Video 1, Video 2 *1977 Track 2 (3:49) in Musicmagic (Return to Forever album, Columbia) *By Stanley Clarke How Deep Is Your Love (Beegees) *Video 2 (TakeThatVEVO) , Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1996 (March 4th) Track 1 Greatest Hits (Take That album) *Video 1 (beegees) , Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1977 Released as a single Isn't She Lovely? (Stevie Wonder) *Video 1 with Lyric *1976 Track 1 of Side 3 in Songs in the Key of Life (Stevie Wonder album) My Cherie Amour (Stevie Wonder) *Video 1 with Lyric *1969 Released as Single (A side) *Chérie Amour (French) Turn Back the Clock (Johnny Hates Jazz) *Video 1 (emimusic), Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1988 Track 3 in Turn Back the Clock (Johnny Hates Jazz album) You Are the Sunshine of My Life (Stevie Wonder) *2000 (July 5th) in Pretty World (Lisa ono album) *Video 1 1973 Released as single (Stevie Wonder) Christmas Songs All I Want For Christmas Is You *Video 1 (MariahCareyVEVO) *1994-NOV-1 Track 2 in Merry Christmas (Mariah Carey album) Blue Christmas *Video 3 Live by Andrea Bocelli and Reba McIntyre *Video 2 1998 Live performance by Celine Dion *1998 Track 3 in These Are Special Times (Celine Dion album), Lyric 1 (metrolyrics.com) *Video 1 (ElvisPresleyVEVO) Live performance by Elvis *1957 (Oct 15) Track 5, Side 1 of Elvis' Christmas Album (Elvis Presley album) *1948 Recorded Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (John Lennon) *Video 2 By Celine Dion *1998 Track 13 in These Are Special Times (Celine Dion album) *Video 1 (johnlennon) Original Version *1971 Released as a single Last Christmas *Video (WhamVEVO), Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1984 Released The Christmas Song *Video 2 2007 Live performance by Celine Dion *1998 Track 8 in These Are Special Times (Celine Dion album) *Video 1 (NatKingColeVEVO) *1946 Recorded By The Nat King Trio, Lyric (metrolyrics.com) *1944 "The Christmas Song" with subtitle "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" Mel Tormé References MetroLyrics *Website YouTube Channels *beegees *emimusic *johnlennon Vevo, LLC *Website *CelineDionVEVO *ElvisPresleyVEVO *MariahCareyVEVO *NatKingColeVEVO *StevieWonderVEVO *TakeThatVEVO *WhamVEVO Wikipedia (en.wikipedia.org) *Website Credits Taeho *for his Stevie Wonder songs *recommedation to add Earth, Wind & Fire songs